Pan's Temptations
by Pansgirl69
Summary: Nora's whole life is flipped upside down when she falls through a portal into Neverland. She soon meets the notorious Peter Pan, who trades her protection for sexual favors. (WARNING: there is smut.)
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't your ordinary girl. She was as silent as a whisper and more curious than a newborn baby. Her hair, which normally hung low and dark around her hips, was wrapped skillfully in a bun, tied back with a piece of blue ribbon she had stolen last week.

She was walking through the market that day in England, slipping money out of people's pockets and sliding it into her coat. It was raining that day, and the ground was covered in various puddles that were constantly being stepped in.

She attempted to slip a wallet out of a man's coat pocket, but her fingers lingered for a second too long. He reached out and attempted to grab her wrist, but she pulled it away. She ran through the crowd in an attempt to get away from him, but he followed. She could hear him barking profanities at her, but she kept running. She knew that if she had been caught, she'd surely be taken back to the orphanage that she escaped a few years ago.

She'd taken to the streets after that, living in old abandoned warehouses and stealing anything she needed. She was savvy and cunning, and no one was able to catch her. There had been reports in the newspaper about her. They called her the "invisible girl." Someone who was there, but never seen. Whenever someone's wallet went missing, she was who they'd blame.

As she was running from the man, she had slipped on a wet patch on the cobblestone streets and fallen into something. A mirror. Everyone around her when the incident occurred just disregarded it, out of the fact that they didn't think it to be possible. It was almost like a portal. She left the earth completely and had traveled into an entirely different realm in a matter of seconds.

The only people that were let through by the portal were those that felt lost.

A thousand questions were pounding through her head when she woke up in the woods that day. She'd never seen something so beautiful in her entire life. A never ending forest covered in the biggest trees she'd ever seen. It was different from the factories and cars and warehouses she was used to in England.

She slowly picked herself up and dusted her old clothes off. It was warm there, so she removed her coat and scarf, hanging them on a nearby tree branch.

She heard something in the distance, but wasn't sure quite what. She walked towards the sound, her ears alert and her eyes wide open. As she got closer, she could make out the sound of boys voices. They were cheering and laughing and shouting. She hid behind a tree, watching them interact.

One of the boys had spotted her, and he started alerting his friends of her location. She didn't know what to do. Something about them made it seem like they didn't want to befriend her. They wanted to harm her.

She turned around and ran out into the woods. She was fast. She could outrun any of the boys who were chasing her. But, she couldn't run for very long. Her lungs were gasping for air and her legs were starting to give away to fatigue. She stopped running and leaned up against a tree, hoping they wouldn't find her, but they did.

"How'd you get here, huh?" One of the boys said. He was tall and lanky, and looked to be a lot older than her. She was only fifteen. She glared at them with her honey gold eyes and didn't say a word. "What are we going to do with you?" Another boy said. He looked to be about sixteen, with tousled blonde hair and big brown eyes.

They were gorgeous. She didn't want to admit it to herself then, but she knew it was true. They each had a sort of rugged attractiveness to them. They were dressed in tattered tunics and tight jeans, and many of them looked as if they had not bathed in weeks; but they were beautiful, nonetheless.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want any trouble," she said, backing away from them slowly. "Of course you don't. But we do," a brunette said. He had freckles dusted across his perfect ski slope nose, and bright blue eyes that could make someone melt. "Don't try running again, either. You'll only make it worse for yourself," the tall one said.

She didn't know what to do with herself. She felt erratic and trapped. Completely cornered. "Tie her up, Johnny," the blonde one said, which caused a skinny little thirteen year old boy to walk out from the crowd of older boys and bind her hands together behind her back with some rope.

The blonde one held her by the waist and pushed her in front of him. She reluctantly cooperated, since she was sure that putting up a fight would make it worse. "Are we gonna tell Pan about her?" The tall one asked. "Yeah, well tell him. I just want to have a little fun with her first," the brunette said.

They took her back to a cave that was located under a waterfall, and they threw her down in the sand. They took turns kicking her in the ribs, and laughing at her reactions. She didn't understand how anyone could be so cruel. The blonde boy grabbed her by the hair and ripped the ribbon out, causing her beautiful brown locks to tumble out over her shoulders and cascade down her back. "Hey Max, give me your knife," he said, snickering. The brunette pulled a knife out of his pocket and tossed it to the blonde.

"Do you want a haircut?" He whispered against her cheek. She didn't reply. Her face was stoic, like she was trying her hardest to act tough. He held the knife to her hair and cut it so it was just an inch above her shoulder. She felt her stomach flip over due to being so upset. The hair that she was so proud of and took so long to grow was gone.

When he had finished, her hair was left choppy and short. "Doesn't she look pretty?" The blonde boy said, forcefully grabbing her by the hair and making her look up at the other boys. "Gorgeous," Max said, snickering at her.

"Hey Floyd, take her clothes off," the lanky one said. "Alright, but I'm not doing it until Johnny leaves," the blonde said, looking over at the younger boy. Johnny didn't argue. He was the kindest of all the boys. He was too young to be corrupted. He left the cave without a word, and the girl stared after him longingly, wishing she could leave too.

Floyd used the knife to cut her shirt from her body, and Max ripped her leggings away from her legs. "Hey Danny, it's your turn to keep watch," Floyd said to the lanky kid. He grunted with disapproval. "Floyd, she's the hottest one we've had here so far. Why can't Johnny keep watch?" The lanky kid said.

Floyd shrugged, and Danny hesitantly left the cave.

"Do you wanna go first?" Floyd asked the brunette boy, who nodded excitedly. He pulled her knickers from her body and slid his middle finger into her core. She let out a whine. "Holy shit, Floyd. She's so tight," Max said, pushing his finger further and further inside of her. "Do you think she's a virgin?" Floyd asked, grinning down at her hungrily.

"I think so."

They were interrupted by Danny racing back into the cave, waving his arms around. "Pan's right outside the cave. He'll be in here any second. I think Johnny ratted us out."

They scrambled to put her clothes back on, but it was no use, her shredded up leggings were barely halfway on her body when he walked in.

She was almost sure she had died, because this boy was an angel. He had soft brown hair and big green eyes. He was tall and thin, but also well built.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked, staring down at the bruised and bloodied girl. She was wearing a white lace bra that she had stolen last summer and a pair of tattered leggings. Pieces of the hair they cut were scattered across the sand. "We just found her and-" Floyd tried to explain, but Pan cut him off. "I think you forget that I am the one who decides what happens to the girls who show up on this island. And last I checked, I didn't allow any of this."

He waved his hand, and both of the boys got up and left. He looked down at the girl and smirked. "You look absolutely pathetic," he laughed, sitting down next to her. She gazed up at him hopelessly, not knowing what to do.

"They cut your hair?" Pan asked her. She nodded. "Did they rape you?"

She shrugged. She wasn't sure if what they did actually qualified as rape.

"What's your name?" He asked her, amusement flickering through his bright green eyes. She didn't reply. "Are you going to answer me?" He asked again. She shook her head.

He rolled his eyes at her and quickly grabbed her arm, yanking her up to her feet. She let out a pained yelp as he dragged her out of the cave. He was surprised by how easy it was to drag her. She put up no fight, and she weighed little to nothing. She was extremely underweight, due to not getting enough to eat back in England. Her ribs were easily visible underneath her skin, and her limbs were bony and frail. Her smooth, pale skin was covered in bruises.

They walked until she couldn't walk anymore. They had taken her shoes off and left them in the cave. Pan let out a groan and picked her up, carrying her bridal style through the forest.

She wanted to ask so many questions, but couldn't bring herself to speak. Where was she? Where were they going?

They made it back to his camp, and the boys were all dancing around a fire, looking overly happy. Night had fallen, and the forest began looking not-so-friendly.

He carried her over to the center of camp, and he sat her down inside a large wooden cage. She didn't put up a fight. She was too exhausted.

"You can stay in here all night in the cold, or you can tell me your name and you can sleep in a nice, warm bed. Your choice, sweetheart," Pan said, raising his eyebrow at her. She remained quiet for a while, and Pan began growing restless. "Well?" He persisted.

She did speak, but they weren't the words he wanted to hear.

She sat there, broken and crumpled, and she looked deep into his eyes before saying, "kill me, please."


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at her in confusion, not knowing what to say, or do. Killing was something he had no problem in doing. He did it frequently, and without guilt. But the way she looked at him when she said it made him feel sorry for her.

"W-what?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together. "Kill. Me."

He ran his fingers into her soft, short hair, and he gazed at her. He'd never seen such a peculiar creature. She reminded him of a deer, with long, thin legs and big brown eyes.

"Death would be too easy. I have something way more fun planned for you," he said, slamming the cage door shut and locking it. She looked after him longingly, the depression building up and taking over her body. She curled up into a ball on the dirty cage floor, and fell asleep. Her stomach was growling, but that was a feeling she was well used to.

She couldn't sleep at all that night. It was too cold and too frightening. She silently cried until there were no tears left, and the morning was approaching. Pan came by before any of the other boys had woken up, and he stared into her cage with amusement. She felt like a circus animal, being abused and locked up.

"Good morning," Pan said to her, kneeling down in front of the cage. "If you tell me your name, I'll let you eat. And by the looks of your body, I'm pretty sure you need it."

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

He smirked at her. "I can hear your stomach growling, love," he said. She kept her eyes fixated on her feet, not caring to aknowlege his presence. "Are you just going to try to starve yourself to death?" He asked her. Not because he cared, but because he was curious. She shrugged.

He unlocked the cage and opened the door, pulling her out of it. "If you're just going to try to kill yourself, I'll be sure to make the last few days of your life the worst you've ever experienced," he growled into her ear. She shook with fear, not knowing what he had in store for her.

"If you're willing to cooperate, I'll make you a deal," he said, looking into her beautiful amber eyes with determination. "Are you willing to cooperate?" He asked. She nodded her head reluctantly, and he pulled her into his tent. It didn't look like a tent on the inside. It was the size of a large room, filled with furniture and antiques.

"Sit," he said, gesturing to his bed. She sat down and looked up at him, waiting for him to talk. "I will provide protection for you. None of the lost boys will be able to lay a finger on you for now on. You will be mine exclusively, and I'll do with you what I please. I won't cause you any pain, and I'll treat you with respect. All I ask from you is that you tell me your name, and answer any other questions I ask," he said. She pondered this for a while. It couldn't be that bad. He was providing complete protection from the boys she was most afraid of.

She looked at him and nodded. "Deal."

He smiled to himself in satisfaction. Even the most wild stallions could be broken. "Now tell me, sweetness. What is your name?"

She looked up at him with her doe eyes and answered, "Nora."

"Okay, Nora. How did you get here?" He asked. "I was being chased and I fell through a mirror, I think."

He looked at her with curiosity. "You fell through a mirror?"

She nodded.

He knew that only those who felt lost could enter the realm through a portal.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"You're in Neverland, my dear."

She sat there for a while in shock, putting all the pieces together. He must be Peter Pan, she thought. She had read the novel based on him by J.M. Barrie, but he was nothing like the Peter Pan in the book.

"What was your life like before you came here?" Pan asked her. She was reluctant to answer, but did so anyway in fear of him revoking the deal. "I was an orphan. I fled the orphanage and lived on the streets ever since."

He nodded slowly, analyzing her. She was interesting to him. She had something about her that just clicked. "Come on, Nora. Let's go get you cleaned up," he said, gently taking her hand in his and guiding her outside.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, her voice low and shaky. "You're too curious," he said, letting out a laugh.

He lead her through the woods and over to a beautiful waterfall. It was surrounded by soft green grasses and different colored wildflowers. He brought her over to the water and instructed her to remove her clothes before getting in. She looked uncomfortable stripping in front of him, but she did so anyway.

She got into the water and rubbed the dirt and dried blood from her skin. She rinsed her hair out, and was actually glad that it was a lot easier to clean now that it was short.

"Are you done?" Pan asked her. She nodded. He snapped his fingers and a towel appeared. She raised her eyebrows at him. "How did you do that?"

"Magic, sweetness."

He tossed her the towel and she wrapped herself up in it. While she was drying off, Peter conjured up a white lace dress and instructed her to put it on. He gazed at her for a while, admiring her beauty. "I look ridiculous," she said, crinkling her nose at the dress. He rolled his eyes. "You look lovely."

"I never wear dresses," she complained. She mostly stuck to pants and leggings. They were easier to steal things in.

"You do now."

Peter laced his fingers up in hers, and brought her back to camp. The lost boys were giving her all kinds of strange looks upon seeing her, and it made her feel uncomfortable. She never liked attention. She preferred to lay low.

Pan got everyone's attention, and he held Nora closely at his side before speaking. "As you all know, we have a visitor on this island. Her name is Nora, and you are not to lay a finger on her. If I find out you've touched her in any way, I'll kill you myself."

Nora kept her eyes on Floyd, since he was standing directly in front of her, staring her down. He looked like he wasn't listening to a word Pan was saying, and it frightened her.

Pan wrapped an arm around Nora's waist and guided her back into his tent. "You really do look beautiful today," he said softly. She looked down at her feet and smiled. He put his hand on her cheek and marveled at how soft her skin was.

Before she could react, he leaned in and pressed his lips up against hers. She didn't resist due to both enjoying it, and being too afraid to pull away.

He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers and gazing into her eyes. He took a few steps, backing her into the bed and laying down on top of her. She wiggled underneath him, not knowing how to react. He placed his hands on her hips, steadying her. His mouth connected to hers again, and he made sure she was aware of his dominance. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and when she denied it, he pulled her body closer to his, wedging himself in between her legs and biting down on her bottom lip.

She let out a whine, and that allowed him to slip his tongue inside. She put her hands on his chest, pushing him away. "Stop, please," she said, panting.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "There is no 'stop' sweetness. The deal was that I'll provide protection in order to do with you as I please."

She looked into his eyes with desperation. "I just don't feel comfortable with any of this stuff," she said, biting down on her bottom lip. He saw the sorrow in her eyes, and he brushed a strand of short brown hair out of her face. "Are you a virgin, love?" He asked, a twinge of curiosity in his voice. She nodded her head slowly, slightly embarrassed.

Peter let out a sigh. "I didn't know. I don't want to rush you into anything. I promised I wouldn't hurt you."

She looked up at him with her golden eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Pan," she said. He rolled his eyes. "Call me Peter."


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up the next morning, curled up into Peter's side. She stretched out her arms and legs, which caused him to wake up. "Good morning, sweetness," he said, pulling her body close to his and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Are we doing anything today?" She asked. He shrugged. "Probably. Why?"

"I'm tired. Can't I just stay in bed all day?" She asked. He smirked. "The only reason I'd let you stay in bed all day was if we were both naked and engaging in certain... Activities."

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, and Peter noticed. "Are you blushing?" He asked, poking her cheek softly with his finger. "No!" She said defensively. He smiled at her. "You're such a virgin."

She rolled her eyes and crawled out of bed, still wearing the dress she wore yesterday. "The right side of my closet is yours. I filled it with all kinds of dresses," Peter said.

She nodded and walked over to the closet, poking around for something less formal. She finally decided on a simple blue cotton dress that tied in a bow in the back.

When she went to shut the closet door so she could get dressed, Peter stopped her. "Get dressed in front of me. I like looking at you," he said, smiling at her. Her cheeks turned red, and he smiled. "Nora, I've seen more naked women than I can count. You have nothing to be embarrassed of," he said.

She nodded and quickly took her dress off before slipping into the other one as fast as she could. Peter rolled his eyes.

"You look lovely, little deer," he said, getting out of bed and walking over to her. "What did you just call me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Little deer."

"Why?"

"Because you look like a deer."

She didn't take it as a compliment. She didn't believe deer were beautiful, and she certainly didn't want to be compared with one. "You're a pretty little deer. You're my little deer," Peter said, causing her to smile. He brought her into his arms and held onto her tightly.

"I know what we're going to do today," Peter said, stepping into the closet and quickly dressing himself. "What?" She asked.

He grinned at her. "It's a surprise. Come on, let's go."

He intertwined his fingers with her bony ones, and pulled her out into the woods. It was only a short walk to get to their destination, and Nora's eyes widened when she saw it.

There was a cliff right in front of her with an old looking wood and rope bridge leading to the other side. You couldn't see the bottom of the trench, because it was covered in a thick bed of fog. "Go ahead," Peter said, guiding her onto the bridge. "It doesn't look safe," she said, feeling uneasy. She'd always been afraid of heights. Peter rolled his eyes. "You won't get hurt. I promise. If anything happens, I'll just use magic to keep you from falling."

Nora didn't look convinced. Peter let out a sigh and held her close against him, and walked her onto the bridge. About halfway across, he noticed her eyes were shut tight.

He let out a laugh. "Nora, open your eyes," he said. She shook her head. "Open your eyes or I'll push you off the bridge." She looked at him with her mouth wide open. "You wouldn't."

"Trust me, I would."

He didn't feel like ruining her good mood, so he just finished walking her across the bridge without pushing her off. Hidden by trees was an old wooden cabin. The wood was turning gray; due to being old and weathered.

"That looks haunted," she said, raising an eyebrow at the old house. He let out a laugh. "It's not haunted. I built it a long time ago. Just last month I sent a few of my lost boys in to remodel it," Peter said, pulling her over to it.

They walked inside, and Nora's eyes widened. There was a large bed inside, which was surrounded by a mosquito net. Old antique drawings and maps were covering the wooden walls. "Do you like it?" Peter asked, looking down at her. She nodded. "It's beautiful."

She walked around the tiny one room cabin, and marveled at its beauty. "If you really like it, we can stay here tonight," Peter said, "but first, there's a lot more to explore on this part of the island."

Peter guided her out of the cabin and into the woods. It was a bit colder on this part of the island, so she wrapped her arms around herself. "Are you cold?" He asked her. She nodded. He took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. "But won't you get cold?"

"No. I'm always warm," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I think the hot springs are over here," Peter said, leading her over to a clearing that's covered in stone. They walked over the rocks and around a couple boulders, and Nora could feel the air heating up around her. In front of them was a series of natural made pools, each of them with steam coming up off of them.

"The water is warm," Peter said.

She walked over to one of them and took her shoes off so she could dip her feet in. Peter sat down beside her. "Thank you for bringing me here," she said, smiling at him. "You don't need to thank me. It wouldn't be right to keep my girl locked up all day," he said.

He leaned in and connected his lips with hers, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her body into his before laying her down on the stone floor with her.

"Peter," she said uneasily. "Yes love?"

"Can we do this back at the cabin? It's really uncomfortable to lay on rock," she said. She was mostly attempting to buy herself some time. She needed to mentally prepare for his romantic gestures before they actually came.

When they got back to the cabin, Peter immediately began kissing her again. He was so eager, and she was too beautiful to resist. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her. He'd been with so many girls he'd lost track, but she was nothing like the others.

He backed her onto the bed and wedged himself between her legs before kissing her neck softly. She let out a small whine as he started biting softly on the sensitive skin, lathering every bite with his tongue. Peter knew that someone as innocent as her would get turned on by just the smallest gestures, and he used that to his advantage.

He continued planting wet kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She drew in a sharp gasp with every kiss. Nora forgot everything about how nervous she was, and she began getting a strange sense of euphoria off of what Peter was doing to her.

She arched her back into him and he let his hands travel up her dress and firmly grip her sides. He pressed his thumbs into her hip bones and brought his lips back to hers, slipping his tongue inside and exploring her mouth. Her kisses were unexperienced, and that almost made Peter enjoy them even more. He liked being the first person to turn her on, and figure out what made her go crazy.

"You're practically melting for me," Peter said, his voice low, and his warm breath fanning her cheek. She let out an involuntary whimper when he took her bottom lip between his teeth.

His hands traveled down her hips and grabbed her knickers, his lips not leaving hers as he pulled them down. She tensed beneath him, but did not tell him to stop. He was determined to bring her pleasure.

"I want you to beg for it," Peter said, his hands traveling up the insides of her thighs. She let out another whimper, and laced her fingers up in his hair. "Say you want it, Nora," he said.

"I want it."

She didn't understand what was happening to her. Peter had an effect on her that didn't make sense. She desired him more than anything.

"Beg, Nora," Peter said, his fingers getting closer and closer to her core. "Please, Peter. I feel like I'm going to explode," she moaned.

He rubbed her center with his thumb, and she drew in a sharp breath. She was wiggling beneath him in ecstasy, and he loved it. He began kissing her neck once again, which drove her insane.

He slipped his middle finger deep inside of her and she moaned. He began drawing it in and out of her at a constant pace; enjoying the pleasure he was bringing her. "Open your eyes, love," Peter purred into her ear. She kept her eyes shut tight, biting down on her bottom lip. "I want you to see whose making you feel good," Peter said. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He ran his free hand up into her hair and tugged lightly. She let out a whine.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slipped another finger inside of her. She cried out, her hands tangling themselves up in the sheets on either side of her. "Don't close your eyes, Nora. Look at me," Peter coaxed, gazing deep into her amber eyes.

He started pushing his fingers into her deeper and deeper, watching her body tense up with every movement. "Relax," he breathed, combing through her hair with his fingers.

Her whole body trembled as she was brought to a climax, and she relaxed, still looking into his emerald green eyes.

"I- I need to go," she said, pushing him off of her and pulling her underwear up. She left the cabin before he had time to stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, following her through the forest. She turned around and looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I just feel so... Violated," she said, sitting down in the tall green grass and hugging her arms to her sides. Peter approached her slowly, not quite sure what to do or say.

"I didn't mean to rush you, or force you to do something you didn't want to do. I just thought you were enjoying it," he said, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "It's not your fault. I'm just sort of ashamed of myself. I feel guilty and I don't even know why."

He gazed into her big golden eyes and smiled. "You don't have to be ashamed of anything. You can trust me, sweetness. I won't ever hurt you," he said softly. He was confused on why he was acting this way. He'd never been one to show any compassion to anyone. He'd raped more girls than he could count. How could he, the cold blooded Peter Pan, care so much about this girl?

She shifted her weight forward and threw herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but if it's alright with you, I need to take some time before I can do anything.. Sexual again," she said. Her voice lingered around the word 'sexual' and he knew she was uncomfortable with saying it.

She was so young, so innocent; and Peter loved it. He was nearly three years older than the fifteen year old, and it made him feel in control. He wanted to teach her everything there is to know about the world. He wanted to be the one to take away her innocence.

"Let's go back to the cabin. You should probably get some rest," he said, helping her to her feet and leading her back to the cabin. They were a pretty far distance away from it, due to the fact that he was following her through the woods for a while before she decided to talk to him.

When they finally made it back, she sat down on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Peter stood in the doorway admiring her. She was so shy and so extremely gorgeous. She was unlike any of the girls he'd ever seen.

"What was your hair like before they cut it?" Peter asked, walking towards her. She shrugged. "Beautiful. It was honestly the only thing I liked about myself." She smiled shyly, looking down at her feet and biting her lip. Peter ran his hand through her short brown locks and smiled. "I like it like this. It suits you," he said.

Peter noticed that she was uncomfortable with making eye contact with him, and it bothered him. He'd only had the privilege of her golden eyes meeting his a couple of times, and he wanted more. She was too shy, too insecure to look at him.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up softly so that her eyes were level with his. "Why don't you ever look at me?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Her eyes met his, and he felt a twinge of satisfaction travel through his body. "You have the most beautiful eyes, Nora," Peter said, sitting down next to her on the bed and cupping her face in his hands. "You should get some rest, my little deer," he said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She called after him. She was afraid to be alone in the cabin. It was so... Spooky. "I'm just going to go sit outside for a little while. I need time to think. I'll be back before you know it," Peter said, blowing a kiss in her direction before walking out into the cold Neverland air.

She let out a sigh and crawled under the bed sheets, pulling the mosquito net closed. She spread out over the soft mattress, folding her bony hands on her lap and breathing slowly until she fell asleep.

When she woke up, Peter wasn't in bed next to her. Her hand reached over to his side of the bed and she smiled upon discovering that the blankets were still warm from the heat of his body.

She crawled out of bed, pushing the mosquito net aside as she did so, and she stepped outside. She was still wearing the dress she had on yesterday, and it was now wrinkled and slightly damp due to the humidity in the room.

"Good morning, little deer," Peter said, walking into the cabin and leaning against the door frame. She smiled shyly at him. Her skin looked soft in the early morning lighting, like silk. Her hands were folded behind her back and her eyes were fixated on her feet.

"I'd prefer that you look at me while I'm talking to you," Peter said, starting towards her. She looked up at him nervously. "I-I'm sorry."

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "For now on, you're always to make eye contact with me as we speak. It's rude to do otherwise."

He quickly pressed his lips to her forehead before walking over to the wardrobe and opening it up. "Why do you have so many girls clothes here?" She asked him. There were no girls on the island besides her that she knew of, and she was curious. "There was a girl here before you. They belonged to her." She had questions to ask about the girl, but decided to keep silent in fear of angering Pan.

He pulled a red sundress with long lace sleeves out of the wardrobe and he handed it to her. Peter watched in amusement as she got dressed as fast as possible. "Let me look at you," Peter said softly, inching over to her and slipping the red dress down off of her body. She blushed as his eyes wandered over her milky white skin. Peter put his hands on her bony hips and ran them up the sides of her body before resting them on her breasts.

Nora studied his face, looking for any signs of disgust. She didn't like her body. She thought she was too skinny, too boyish. Peter's fingers played with the elastic band on her underwear, and she inches away from him in the slightest bit. Peter noticed the change in her body language, and he pulled her dress up over her body, zipping it up in the back.

He wouldn't be able to wait much longer for her. He had to have her. She was too irresistible. "Let's go back to camp," Peter said softly, taking her hand in his and leading her outside and over the bridge. She had more faith in him this time, and trusted him to not let her fall. He grinned as she walked confidently over the bridge.

The walk back to camp was silent, but Peter would look over at Nora every once in a while, trying to read her facial expression. She guarded herself like a secret, and he wanted more than anything to break down her walls. She was like a game to him. Like a puzzle of sorts. He had his mind set on figuring her out since the second he laid eyes on her.

"Nora, I want you to meet me back at my tent. I have some business to attend to," Pan said. She kept her eyes fixated on her feet. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," he said, his voice showing a hint of frustration. She looked into his eyes. "I-I'm sorry." Peter ignored her apology. "I'm going to have to punish you for that later."

A twinge of fear flashed across her face, but Peter disregarded it. He waved his hand and she scurried off to his tent, not bothering to look back. Nora had never had someone pay as much attention to her in her life as Pan had in the past few days. Her mother died in childbirth, and her father couldn't cope, so he gave her away to the orphanage.

She waited every day after that, hoping she'd be adopted by any family that would take her away from the horror she experienced on a daily basis. Her petite size made her a target for the older, bigger kids, and they'd leave all kinds of bruises on her body. When she was old enough, she left the orphanage, hoping she'd have what it takes to make it on her own.

Nora only had herself, and she felt no need to have anyone else. Humans are greedy, selfish creatures, and she couldn't put her faith in them. All they'd ever done was hurt her.

She walked into Pan's tent, walking over to his dresser and opening up one drawer at a time, snooping around in hopes to find something interesting. She soon stumbled upon a small leather notebook, and she sat down on the floor of his tent, examining it.

"It's his journal," she muttered softly to herself. Nora had a bad habit of talking to herself, and it was probably due to the fact that she was the only person who listened.

She heard footsteps approaching the tent, and she shoved the journal back into the drawer before sitting down on Peter's bed with her hands folded in her lap. She made a point of maintaining eye contact with him, in hopes that he would revoke any punishment he planned on dealing out.

Peter walked over to her, undoing his belt and sliding it out of the belt loops. He pulled Nora to her feet, and her heart started racing. She was afraid of what he was about to do to her. "This is what happens when you disobey me, sweetness."

He bent her over the bed, lifting her dress up so her ass was exposed. Nora waited in anticipation for what was about to happen. "I'm going to hit you three times. Don't you dare cry," Peter said.

Painful images began coming back to her as the leather belt made contact with her skin the first time. This was nothing compared to the pain that was inflicted upon her in the orphanage. He hit her a second time, and the pain shot through her spine, causing her to let out a gasp. The third time he hit her, she felt no pain. He hit her, and it felt like a kiss.

Peter immediately felt remorse for harming her, and he kneeled down, placing a series of kisses where he hit her. He hoisted her up, holding her like she was an infant.

"Will you promise to look at me when I'm speaking to you for now on?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face with his fingertips. She nodded, looking him in the eyes as she did so.

Peter laid her down on the bed, and he smiled at her. "I'm going to make you feel better now, okay?" He said softly. She watched as he crawled on top of her, caging her head with his forearms. His lips brushed over hers, and he could hear her heart beat faster.

"If you do exactly what I say," Peter said softly, planting a kiss on her jawline, "I'll take good care of you." He reached a hand behind her, unzipping her dress and tugging it off of her body. Her breath hitched as he nipped at her earlobe, and he kissed her neck sloppily, sucking lightly on the delicate skin. He left a trail of hickeys, marking her as his own.

"Don't leave this tent. I'll be back later," Pan said. He climbed out of bed and left without another word, leaving Nora alone with her thoughts.


End file.
